The Divine World of Blood
by DM-san
Summary: It's PG13 for now. In the reality of Vampires, Kaiba lives through the life of a vampire and experiences the differences of moral life and what he is now. Only one emotion Kaiba finds difficult is love. (SxJ, and ?) Please Review!


The Divine World of Blood  
  
Author: DM-san A.K.A DMG  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai/yaoi, AU, vampirism, violence, language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh. This story is based  
on characters  
and situations created and owned by Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh! and  
various  
publishers including but not limited to Shonen Weekly/Monthly Jump. No  
money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The plot  
and certain  
characters, however, do belong to me.  
  
***  
  
I can smell the sunrise slowly approaching as I sit in this corner motionless. The only thing left that's not stagnant is my morbid thoughts of this afterlife. In approximately six hours, all that will be left of body is my ashes.  
  
Finally, I turn my head to see him, quivering in fear. He was too naïve to trust my [1]sire's words and actions. He was a vampire that lived for centuries and brought so many victims to this immortal life. I was his favorite. He spoiled me more than his other 'children' and loved me dear. But I could not escape from him, for he was my creator. But even if I did, I cannot move on: I am not human anymore.  
  
***  
  
It was a day that will never leave my mind: the day my younger brother and I were adopted by Kaiba Gozaburo. I was so pleased that I was leaving the orphanage. Something for the better was happening in my life, but I had no idea it would only become the worse.  
  
* "Seto-sama, I am ready to drive you home." I stared at the limousine driver in front of the classroom, who was giving me a weak smile. I smirked, realizing I would be the one giving orders to this man. Having an adult to take orders from a young child was something to be cherished.  
  
"Mokuba, let's go." My young brother gazed at me innocently, nodding slowly. We walked out the classroom into the large limo, watching the sparse scenery one could find on the empty streets of Domino.  
  
As we stopped at a red light, I saw a white haired man standing at a corner close by. He glanced at me, somehow spotting me through the tinted window. A sudden chill ran through my spine, and I moved away from the window and out of his  
  
sight almost as a reflex. The car began to move again. Cautiously, I peeked out to see I that man again was there, or maybe he was an illusion brought on by an eventful day and a child's imagination. Unfortunately, I never had been one to indulge in too much fantasizing, even at a young age. He was still there: his hair covered his eyes, which I knew to be sinister anyway and all I could really see was the menacing smile lurking on his face.  
  
"Nii-sama, is something wrong?" Mokuba asked as he stared at me with those innocent eyes of his. "Nothing, I thought I saw someone I knew but it was no one." He blinked, almost sensing that I was lying about something that obvious. We did not know that many people until our recent adoption.  
  
I did not even realize we had arrived to our new home until I heard Mokuba's gasp of surprise and awe. It was far larger than I expected it to be, a mansion probably. With my limited knowledge of architecture at that time, all I could tell was that it was very old looking, with a large front door and plenty of lawn space in the front and back of it.  
  
My younger brother looked at the front of the house with amazement. "Wai...nii- sama, are we going to really live here?" he asked with childish delight. "Yes we are."  
  
"Welcome, Seto-sama," One of new servants greeted me, "I will be serving you from this point on .Come, Gozaburo-sama is expecting you." The short, old, wrinkled man opened the door of the limo us and led us to the mansion. Mokuba quickly grabbed onto my sweater upon entering the house. He did not let go for a few hours until he became comfortable with his surroundings.  
  
We were taken to see the master of this estate, Kaiba Gozaburo. He studied us both intently for a while. Or rather he skimmed over Mokuba quickly before focusing on me for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he choosing to speak, drawling in a way most rich people did.  
  
"Much is expected of you, Seto. My company lies in your hands when I pass onto the next life. Since you are my son and heir now, you will have to become a  
  
perfect model of me." Those words gave me chills, forcing me to let out a shaky breath that I did not even realize I had been holding.  
  
Starting, the next day, his team of private tutors, which he had hired specifically for me (Mokuba only had a governess to look after him), trained me until I learned everything my adopted father knew.  
  
I went along with it, knowing it was better than living at the orphanage or on the streets, but I hated the filth I had become. Most of all, I hated Gozaburo. I only managed to gain true happiness for a moment when he had his 'accident'.  
  
*  
  
A year passed. Life became a little better. My inventions were a success. Almost every nation in the world wanted models of my hologram systems to toy with.  
  
Game systems could not even stay on shelves or more than a day during first  
  
week of the release. I was making unbelievably gross amounts of money. But success and money could only comfort me during the day. Then the dreams  
  
came. Each night I would see the terrors of this world...always something sinister about the world. I saw Death, the corpses of many, blood and demons. There was a beautiful voice calling to me, seducing me to a world I did not want to belong, drawing me closer, into the darkness. It was almost strangely beautiful. Sort of the way something is morbidly funny.  
  
I felt the cold caresses on my body and felt aware of his every touch in an awe filled way. I would wake up covered in a cold sweat, fatigued, with his voice echoing through my thoughts during the day. "Nii-sama I'm worried about you." Mokuba told me one day, as we were getting ready for a merging of companies with another gaming company.  
  
"I-It's nothing," I replied quickly.  
  
"Please tell me. You haven't been yourself lately."  
  
"It's nothing, Mokuba!" I snapped at him. He cringed a bit before looked at me with his big eyes, full of worry and fear. I sighed.  
  
"Lately, I've been having dreams."  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"Nightmares, then. The world is full of evil things that no one has never even seen."  
  
Mokuba listened, seemingly speechless.  
  
The company that we took over was a success. The only catch was that they wanted me to one of their incomplete prototypes. Apparently, none of the professionals they hired could fix the problem, but I supposedly could.  
  
I worked for two weeks on the project, trying to throw myself into the work so that I would be too exhausted to dream. They did stop but I did manage to get about three hours of sleep at the most. Yet, when the project was finished, the worst had happened.  
  
It was late, dark and stormy. Normally, Mokuba would have been asleep by now, or in the corner of his bedroom, blankets and pillows protecting him from the lightening and thunder.  
  
I walked in the mansion to see the walls covered in red. The servants were dead, probably murdered. I dropped my briefcase and dashed into my younger brother's room, needing to see for myself that he was safe. I paused once I had reached his door. As I turned the knob slowly, the door creaked open.  
  
"Mokuba..." His name fell from my quivering lips.  
  
I looked around the silent room, seeing no trace of blood anywhere. He appeared to be asleep under the covers. I walked cautiously towards his bed and pulled the blankets off in one quick move.  
  
My brother's faced was ruined, torn into shreds. Blood flowed from his body, soaking the sheets but not enough to show through the thick comforter.  
  
I was numb, or in shock, not even able to let the tears form behind my eyes fall. There was a ringing sound echoing through my ears...Suddenly, I felt sick and  
  
leaning over to vomit on the floor next to the bed [2].  
  
The storm continued on outside as I stood in Mokuba's room, blankly staring out the window as my world crumbled.  
  
"Such a tragedy, isn't it?" It was the voice from my dreams. I remained stiffened but otherwise motionless and speechless. "I understand your pain. It happened to me before: family and friends killed for a reason that's unknown to you."  
  
He stepped to my side, moving me out of my stupor. "Everything was bleak and unforgiving luck to me...until I met him. He changed my life, the way I thought-"  
  
"Are you trying to make me see that God is my only answer? I'm sorry but I  
  
won't join your savior in holy matrimony and live a delusion or whatever you do."  
  
He laughed, circling me. "No, no, no, my friend." He cupped my face and stared into my eyes. I was falling into his trance, the shine of his brown eyes, which were changing into a red hue. "I'm here to show you more..." He whispered into my ear.  
  
I tried intensely to break his spell. It was difficult; my body wanted to escape and part of me wanted to as well. His fangs pierced my flesh, deep enough to cause blood to surge forth. He slowly drank my blood while I stood there limply. Finally, he let go of my body and watched it fall onto the nearby desk. I felt fatigued and cold.  
  
I watched him under half lidded eyelids as he licked my blood from corner of his lips. In one strike he lifted his wrist to his mouth and tore the flesh with his fangs, letting his own crimson liquid trickle down his right arm. He placed his wrists at my lips, an unspoken command to drink.  
  
Numbly, I reached up and latched onto it, drinking what he offered me, though I was in no state to realize what that was. A rush of images of my life flashed before my eyes, surprising me but nothing could stop the bloodlust. I drank more of the sweet blood, becoming more savage with every drop I consumed. He stared at me in amazement, a smirk settling on his face, as I blacked out.  
  
*  
  
Bah-dum, bah-dum, bah-dum. It was the first sound I heard while I slept: the sound of beating hearts. ***  
  
Glossary:  
  
[1] Who doesn't love vampires? After about seven years of watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I learned a lot about them. A sire is a vampire's creator, the one that drinks the mortal's blood and gives them their blood to drink. Males usually sire from the wrists and females sire from above the breast area.  
  
[2] Like all anime and manga, if something is gross or wrong, they throw up ^_^  
  
Author's Note: I know it was an uber short first chapter. I continuously procrastinated on my stories, and I'm sorry. _ I didn't even get to start chapter four of Shisha Saisei no Kokoro. I had NO plots for that story, ugh *takes sledgehammer and bashes writer's block wall, but doesn't break down* Nothing has inspired me lately, that's so one of the reasons why. After learning, that the series will end soon, got me upset too. :-( Yeah...I know sex in the first chapter yet.  
  
I would like to thank Yaky, (your name here) and my friends you know who you are, for reading my stories. It upsets me sometimes I don't get enough reviews for my stories, and good reviews really help inspiring me to write.  
  
And for a shameless promotion. ^_______^ Visit my new Yu-Gi-Oh! Website merged with one of the famous YGO authors on the net, Alecto Perdita to create False Memories. Go visit now!!! Ygo.independent-thought.net *Takes sledgehammer and chases* Go! Shoo!  
  
-----------------------  
[1] Who doesn't love vampires? After about seven years of watching  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I learned a lot about them. A sire is a  
vampire's creator, the one that drinks the mortal's blood and gives  
them their blood to drink. Males usually sire from the wrists and  
females sire from above the breast area. 


End file.
